Prince and the Maid
by youliveandlearn
Summary: Gabriella left Troy and her newborn baby. Then she becomes a teacher...what will her new job bring her? I may write another chapter later...not really sure!


"Time for bed, Callista," Troy Bolton said, placing his daughter in her toddler bed with a soft pink comforter.

"But, Daddy," The five-year-old girl complained. "Can you tell me your story?"

"Which story?" Troy asked. Callista just gave him a pointed look saying 'you know which one'. "Do you want the story about the prince that fell in love with his maid?" Callista nodded.

Troy took a deep breath in and smiled at her. As much as Callista loved this story, he thought she would've gotten tired of it. He had told her the story on the night of her second birthday, and she'd loved it. Ever since then, he'd tell her the story night and night again.

"Alright, where do I start?" Troy took another deep breath in and let it out in a sigh. "Once upon a time there was a young prince. The prince was loved by everyone, and he loved being loved."

"When does he meet the maid?" Callista asked.

"I'm getting there, sweetheart," Troy told the small child. "As I was saying, the prince loved all of the attention he was given, and he loved being able to do anything he wanted. You see, Callista, this prince never got in trouble for all of the bad things he did. He was a spoiled meany. You know what that means, right?" Callista nodded. "Well, one day the prince took a trip to the town. While he was there he met a gorgeous young girl. She had long brown hair that curled down to her shoulders and soft brown eyes that were filled with happiness and were so caring. She had a beautiful voice, and she was absolutely amazing. This girl was also very beautiful and the prince immediately fell in love with her. The whole today was spent sitting by the small pond in the center of town. They laughed and played together the entire day. The two fell in love, but then the girl had to leave. He didn't know if he'd ever see her again."

"Daddy, why did the girl leave? Didn't he get her number?"

Troy chuckled. In real life, they did exchange numbers. In fairytales, however, that just doesn't happen. "Well, sweetheart, they didn't have phones."

"Oh," Callista nodded in understanding.

"Anyhow, the prince didn't think he'd see the girl ever again, but he really hoped he would."

"Daddy, I thought that the girl was really the maid. Of course, he's going to see her."

"That's right, Callista. The young girl was really the new maid for the palace the young prince lived in. Because he was the prince, he wasn't allowed to fall in love with a maid."

"But, he did, and she fell in love with him," Callista intruded. "Then, he told his mother and father. His father was furus."

"Furious," Troy corrected softly.

"That's what I said, Daddy." Callista told him, rolling her eyes, reminding Troy of her mother. "Well, when they told their friends, everyone else was very angry, too. They tried to get the prince and the maid to not like each other, but the prince and the maid loved each other too much to not love each other."

"You are very right. And, you know what? The maid married the prince and quickly became the Queen of the palace."

"Does that mean that the prince became king?"

"Yes it does."

"So did she get to wear a pretty dress and dance all night with him?"

"The queen was the most beautiful woman in the world, Callista. She wore the prettiest dress, and the king couldn't take his eyes off of her. Then, one the king and the queen then had a beautiful daughter."

"Did she get to be princess?" Callista's eye lit up at the thought.

"Yes, she was. And, all of them lived together in the big palace and lived happily ever after." Troy felt tears form slightly at the back of his eyes.

"What's the queen's name?"

Troy took a deep breath in before answering, "Her name was Gabriella."

"I like that name. That's a good story, Daddy." Callista snuggled into her bed and yawned. "Goodnight."

Troy kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, baby girl." Troy smiled at his daughter, and began to tell himself the rest of the story.

"The night their baby girl was born, the queen ran away. The king was devastated. He resigned from being the king and moved to a palace far, far away where no one could fine him. And, there he lived with just his daughter and him. He lived a sad life with a broken heart. Every night he imagined the queen laughing at one of his stupid jokes, him holding her, and her holding the princess. The end." Troy felt a few tears slip from his eye. He quickly stood up and exited the room before he woke up his daughter.

A week later was Callista's fist day of kindergarten. Troy had decided to drive Callista to school instead of having her ride the bus. As he drove up to the school, it seemed that he was more nervous than Callista.

"Calli, are you sure you're okay? You don't want me to go in with you do you?" Troy panicked. How could his little girl have grown up to be six so quickly? Shouldn't that be illegal?

"Daddy, I'm a big girl now. I can do this by myself." Troy nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, but feel free to call me if you need anything at all. Even if you just get a paper cut or something, you can call me!"

"Bye, Daddy." Callista said, ignoring her father and kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye, Cal. Have a good day! I love you," Troy called to Callista as she walked up to the school. It was days like these he needed someone to share his anxiety and his excitement with. He needed his best friend and wife to be there with him, and she wasn't there. Troy just sighed and drove home.

He was about to get out of the car when he noticed that Callista had forgotten the lunch he packed for her. Troy turned the car back on and turned around to head back to the school. Twenty minutes later he showed up outside of the school.

Troy was let into the school, checked in as a visitor, and told where Callista's room was. Troy walked down the hallways until he came to room 14. Troy smiled at the number before knocking on the door.

After a moment, the door was open to reveal a familiar face. The face had smiled at him when the door was first opened, but upon seeing him the face turned insipid and stunned. Troy felt sick to his stomach. It was like he was seeing a ghost or a vision from his past.

"Troy?" the voice whispered. Troy nodded, unable to say a word. "Um, why are you here? How? I don't understand."

"Callista left her lunch in the car," Troy's voice was hoarse.

"C-Callista…?" Troy nodded. "She-she's…" He watched as his old love's face paled even more. He suddenly felt a little angry at her. She has just up and left after their daughter was born, and then all of a sudden she just appeared again but not because she'd planned it that way. If she had it her way, she'd still be without them; Troy was sure of it.

"She's yours and mine and in your class. Yes." Troy's voice was much stronger than before. "Um…do you mind if I take this to her?" Gabriella shook her head 'no', unable to form any words.

Troy thanked Gabriella before walking into the colorful classroom and walking over to Callista. "Hey, girlie, you left something in the car."

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Your lunch," Troy told her as he should her the lunch in his hand. Callista smiled sheepishly.

Meanwhile, Gabriella watched Troy and Callista react to one another. Gabriella felt tears well up in her eyes and spill over. When she had seen the name 'Callista Bolton' on her student roster, she didn't want to think it was her daughter that was in her class. She had left before she was named. It was a hard choice, but at the time she thought it had been the best one. She knew it wasn't, though. Everyday Gabriella wondered what her daughter was like. Was she like Gabriella or Troy? Did she have his blue eyes? What was her favorite animal and color? The questions haunted her daily, but she never thought that when she moved to New York that she would find her love there and her own daughter would be in her class. She was beautiful, even more so than Gabriella expected. Her dark hair and blue eyes were perfect, and Gabriella loved her already.

Troy hugged Callista one more time before kissing her head and walking back over to Gabriella. She quickly wiped her tears away before Troy could notice, but he always knew when something was wrong.

"Um, thanks." Troy watched Gabriella's tear-glazed eyes watch their daughter drawing. He knew that she was in pain and was full of regret and sadness.

"Troy, I'm sorry. I didn't-" Gabriella looked up to Troy, tears building up again.

"Don't worry about it. Callista never has to know, and we don't ever have to see each other unless there's some school thing for Calli. I'll stay out of your way, and you can avoid me to your heart's content."

"Troy-" Gabriella tried to say something but was interrupted by him.

"Seriously, I don't need to hear it. Goodbye, Ms. Montez." Troy added emphasis onto the name before walking out the door. They had never gotten a divorce, but she'd been gone for almost five years without even sending a letter. He was sure she'd gone back to Montez.

…

Troy drove Callista to school and picked her up from school everyday. He loved the way she was always so excited to go back to class.

"Daddy, I love school," Callista had told her father one night after dinner. They had been watching television, but all Callista could think about was school. "Mrs. Bolton is so cool." Troy's ears perked up instantly.

"_Mrs. Bolton?"_ Troy's voice dried up slightly.

"Yeah, Daddy, she has the same last name as us. Isn't that so cool?" Callista's blue eyes seemed to sparkle a little bit. "And, she's really pretty, too. I really like her, Daddy." Troy felt a little dizzy. He had been trying to avoid Gabriella ever since he first saw her, and now, Callista was practically in love with her? He reached for his glass of water next to him and took a big sip. "I think we should invite her over for dinner." Troy spat out his drink all over the couch. "Daddy!" Callista screeched as the water hit her leg slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sweetheart," Troy apologized, wiping off his mouth and her leg.

"Gosh, I only asked to invite Mrs. Bolton over. I didn't ask you to marry her." Callista flicked her dark brown curls out of her face and crossed her arms.

"Just like her mother," Troy whispered.

"Why don't we invite her over, Daddy?" Callista asked innocently.

"Um, I'll think about it. Is that okay, Calli?" Callista shook her head yes.

Callista walked out of the school the next day with a smile plastered to her face.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked her as she got in the car.

"Well," she smiled innocently, "Mrs. Bolton said she'd love to come over for dinner."

"Excuse me?" Troy felt anger rise up inside of him. Either it was that or fear for having to talk to her. It'd been so long, and he didn't want to have awkward conversations all night with her. "When did I say she was invited?"

"Well, I figured that you wouldn't mind, right?" Callista smiled up at her father and batted her eyes slightly.

"Callista, don't give me those eyes."

"Please, Daddy." Troy looked deep into her eyes.

"Alright," Troy caved. He'd do anything to make her happy even if it was going to be really awkward for him.

"Great, she'll be at our house by 6." Callista turned back around in her seat, looking so small yet so grown up.

Gabriella stood outside of the small white home. It was everything she would've wanted to raise her daughter in. The neighborhood was relatively quiet and located close to the school. There were beautiful flowers out front of the house, and from what she could tell there was a large backyard for Callista to play in. Everything was perfect, and she had given it all up. For what? She gave it up for fear. She was too afraid to mess things up, so she ran away and messed everything up anyhow. Gabriella didn't think that Troy was going to forgive her. Why should he? She had run. She ran like a coward from everything without even saying goodbye. She didn't even know why she had agreed to show up to his house. It was probably because Callista was such a beautiful little girl, and she wanted to know her more than anything in the world. Callista reminded her so much of Troy in her looks, but she saw herself in her with her hair and attitude.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Troy opened the front door looking Gabriella up and down. She still looked as gorgeous as she always had, but he couldn't help but feel hurt looking at her and knowing that he couldn't just run up and kiss her. He was still mad and hurt. Gabriella practically fainted, though, looking at him. He looked so calm and cool in his plaid shirt unbuttoned at the top and his loose jeans hanging off his hips. She saw him look her up and down. Suddenly her cheeks became red, and she wished that her dress came down to below her knees instead of above them.

"Um, yeah" was all Gabriella could mumble out before walk clumsily inside the house.

"Hi," a young voice screamed from the couch in the living room. Gabriella looked at Troy, asking him if she should go and talk to her.

"Go on into the living room. I'll be right there in a moment." Troy walked into the kitchen to check on dinner while Gabriella walked into the spacious living room with a plasma screen TV hanging up on the wall. Callista was sitting on the couch watching Elmo.

"Hi, Callista," Gabriella waved nervously to her daughter.

"Sit, Ms. B," Callista commanded, patting the seat beside her.

"Alright," Gabriella replied with a slight giggle. "What are you doing?"

"I'm watching Sesame Street. It's my favorite," Callista said, never taking her eyes off the screen.

"Oh, really? That used to be my favorite, too. I would watch it everyday."

"Really?" Callista asked looking up at Gabriella. I watch it every morning while Daddy gets ready and I eat breakfast. Daddy doesn't like me eating on the couch but he doesn't know that I do it."

"It's not good to disobey your daddy. He loves you a lot."

"I do listen. I just don't always hear him the right way." Callista shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"She only listens when she gets what she wants," Troy stated walking into the room. "So, what have you been talking about?"

"Well, we were talking about how great Elmo is." Gabriella offered.

"That's very true, but it's time for you to turn the TV off, Calli. It's time for dinner."

"Daddy, this is my favorite part. Can I just watch it for five more minutes? Please!"

"Princess, that's what you tell me every time. It's time for dinner. TV goes off, now." Gabriella felt a giant pounding in her heart knowing that Troy was definitely a father now. He had changed so much.

"Daddy," Callista pouted.

"What's for dinner, Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"We are having spaghetti." Troy smiled, remembering how it had always been her favorite food.

"Callista, do you know who loves spaghetti?" Gabriella felt tears spring to her eyes. He still remembered that? "Elmo loves spaghetti."

"Really?" Gabriella nodded. "Okay, Daddy, hurry up and get dinner on the table."

Gabriella laughed along with Troy. The three walked to the table and sat down to eat. The three enjoyed a wonderful meal. The conversation wasn't totally awkward. They mostly talked about Callista and school. The whole time Gabriella wished she could be Callista's mother and Troy's wife again, though. Technically Gabriella was still married to Troy and was Calli's mother, but she didn't feel it. She thought Troy had erased her from his life. After dinner they all sat down in the living room on the couch. Callista was cuddled up between Gabriella and Troy.

"I want to watch Cinderella," Callista had shouted. After a few minutes of pleading, Troy caved. The three ended up watching Cinderella, but only Callista's mind was on the movie.

_"How could I have just given up on this?"_ Gabriella thought quietly to herself. _"Callista is such a beautiful little girl, and I love Troy so much. It was beyond stupid of me to have walked away. He'll never forgive me. I mean, I wouldn't even forgive me!"_

_"She's just so beautiful. I love her to the ends of the earth, and as much as I just want to kiss her to the ends of the world and back, how can I just forget that she walked out on us?"_

The movie ended at ten o'clock, and Callista had fallen asleep along with Gabriella. Callista was lying on Gabriella's lap while Gabriella's arms were wrapped around Callista's tiny body. Troy stood up and turned the movie off. He quickly thought of what to do with the two sleeping beauties on the couch. He lifted Gabriella up in his arms bridal style, her still holding tightly to Callista. Then, he carried them up the steps before laying them on his king-sized bed. After tucking them in, he kissed both of their foreheads and walked to the door.

"Troy, thank you for letting me spend time with you two tonight," Gabriella mumbled.

"You're welcome, Brie. We can talk in the morning. Go to sleep." Troy watched as Gabriella nodded and fell back to sleep. Her arms were wrapped around Callista who was cuddled into her side. Troy smiled at them before turning of the lights and going down stairs to make a bed for him on the couch. Sure, he was still mad at her, but she was his love. She was everything to him, and he wanted Calli to have her mother.

The next morning Gabriella woke up to an empty bed and the smell of banana pancakes, her favorite breakfast. She quickly went to the bathroom and walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Good morning," Gabriella greeted.

"Morning, Mrs. B," Callista replied cheerily.

"Yes, morning Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella blushed slightly.

"Caught on?" Gabriella asked him quietly. Troy nodded in response." So what's for breakfast?" Gabriella asked, her appetite raging.

"We are having banana pancakes, of course." Troy told her while putting a plate in front of her.

"I was hoping you would say that." Gabriella hungrily ate three pancakes. She felt like the younger her that would wake up and run downstairs to find Troy waiting with a plate stacked full of banana pancakes. "These are delicious." Gabriella then whispered, "Just like they always were."

"I agree, Daddy. They are yummy! Why haven't you ever made them before?" Callista asked her father.

"You've never made them for her?" Gabriella asked in shock. He used to make them almost every morning for her.

"Calli, can you go to your room for a little while?" Callista just smiled and nodded her head. Both Troy and Gabriella watched as the little girl disappeared out of the room before Troy spoke again." The truth is…It's just that...well, they were_ our_ pancakes, and I couldn't eat them without you being there." Troy's honesty broke Gabriella's heart. She felt hot tears burn the back of her eyes and begin to spill over. ".

"I'm so sorry, Troy," Gabriella said, tears falling faster and faster. "I'm sorry I left. I was just so scared. I didn't know what I was doing, and I just ran. I'm just so sorry, Troy." Gabriella's head feel into her hands on the table. Tears racked her body harshly and caused her sides to hurt. "I ruined everything."

Troy suddenly forgot all of the pain she had caused him after she left. He forgot how he had to raise their little girl all alone for five years, because now she was back and needed him to hold her. He saw how regretful she was, and all he wanted to do was make the pain go away like he used to do. "Gabi Baby, it's going to be alright," Troy reassured her, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her into his chest. He kissed her forehead and then began to stroke her hair. "You didn't ruin everything. You have a great job, you're smart, and you are still more beautiful than the night sky filled with the moon and stars."

"I'm not, Troy," She argued, shaking her head. "I'm ugly inside and out. I haven't got anything to live for."

"Shh! Don't ever say such a thing. You're amazing, Baby." Troy had missed her being in his arms, and the fact that she was back in his arms completely broken hurt him so much.

"Troy, I left you and our baby girl. I left everything. And, for what? I left it to be alone and sad. I miss you, and I have no right to ask you this, Troy."

"You can ask me anything." Troy let go of Gabriella and knelt between her legs, holding her waist tightly. He smiled at her, telling her to go on.

"Troy, I want to be apart of your life again. I want to grow old with you. I want to be a mother. I want to be Callista's mother. I want to know you and her again. I want to love you and you love me." Tears built up in Gabriella's eyes. "I want you to hold me at night. I want to comfort Callista when she falls down and teach her how to ride a bike. I want to take back everything and be your-"

Gabriella was cut off by Troy's lips on hers. She kissed him back. Gabriella felt like crying of happiness that she was in the arms of her one and only love, him kissing her with a passion she hadn't felt in so long. When they pulled back, Gabriella had tears streaming down her face.

"Brie, don't cry." Troy used the pad of his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"They aren't sad tears, Troy. They are the happiest tears you could ever imagine." Gabriella smiled brightly.

"I'm so glad to hear that. I've missed you, Baby."

"Same here," she said pecking his lips. Troy then led them over to couch and wrapped her in his arms.

"Troy, I want to tell Calli. I want to tell her that I'm her mother. I want to be your wife again."

"I want to tell her, too. How about we tell her now?" Gabriella agreed and five minutes later Callista was sat in front of the couple.

"Callista, you know how we have the last name and so does Mrs. Bolton?" Troy asked. Callista nodded, confused as to why he was asking such a random question. "Well, there's a reason Gabriella has the same last name as us."

"Gabriella?" Callista asked. The adults both nodded.

"That's my name."

"You have the same name as the queen," Callista informed her.

"As the queen?" Gabriella looked at Troy who turned pink slightly.

"Yeah! Don't you know the story? There was this beautiful maid who fell in love with the prince, but no one wanted them together. They got married anyhow, and the maid became queen. Then they had a beautiful baby girl who was the princess." Callista told the story like it was no big deal, but Gabriella couldn't help but get a little teary.

"Well, princess, would you like to know who the queen and king are?" Troy watched Callista smile at being called 'princess'.

"Am I the princess?" Callista asked.

"Yes, you are." Troy told her, much to Callista's delight.

"And you must be the king then, Daddy." Troy nodded again. "Who's the queen, then?"

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand. Gabriella then answered, "I am, Callista." Callista stared at Gabriella.

"You?" Callista whispered. Gabriella just nodded, smiling softly. She didn't know what Callista was thinking as she saw tears build in her eyes. Then, Callista threw her arms around Gabriella's neck. "I'm really glad that you're the queen." Gabriella felt tears flow freely from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"I'm so happy that you're the princess, Calli. I love you so much, and I'm sorry that I left you to be stuck with Daddy all alone for so long."

"Me, too," Callista giggled, still holding onto Gabriella. Callista loved the feeling of being in her arms, as did Gabriella having her in her arms.

"Hey, now! That's not very nice."

"I'm just kidding, Daddy." Callista said. The three sat in a comfortable silence for a little while until something occurred to Callista. "Does that mean you're my mommy, and you will live here forever and ever with us?"

Gabriella, nor Troy, knew what to say. They never really had discussed that much. "Well," Troy answered. "Yes, she is your mommy, and you can call her that if you want. Secondly, she's going to live with us for forever starting now." Troy smiled at Gabriella.

"Really?" Gabriella's eyes sparkled brightly with happiness.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Babe." Troy kissed Gabriella quickly.

"Ew!" Callista complained. "That's really gross. You can't kiss her."

"Yes, I can. Watch me," Troy stated, kissing Gabriella again.

"Daddy, stop kissing Mommy." Gabriella smiled.

"I like you calling me 'Mommy'."

"Me, too." Callista hugged both of her parents tightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Callista." Gabriella kissed her head and squeezed her tightly. "And, I promise to never ever leave you again."

"Good," Troy told her. "I don't think I could take it again. I love you both."

"We love you two," Gabriella and Callista chorused. They all spent the rest of the day cuddled up together on the couch watching movies, laughing, and being a family. By the end of the next week Gabriella had moved in with them and they became a real family.

And, just like that the king and queen were reunited with a happily ever after.

**So, you guys are all allowed to hate me for not updating my other stories, but I honestly can't right now. The only reason I'm putting this up is because it's been just sitting here for months, and if I don't do it now it'll never get published. So, sorry and thanks for all of the support! Also, I changed a lot of this from when I put it up first. I decided (after getting a message suggesting I not rush through it so much) that I would add a little. Granted, it is still rushed a little, but I didn't want to make it a whole story. And, I really like it. Thanks everyone! –Kait**


End file.
